


First Mission

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High Summoner Yuna becomes the newest member of the Gullwings and partakes in her first mission, but there's so much that could go wrong, whether it's a new means of fighting, gang wars that nobody told her about, or a mysterious singing voice deep in the Salam Rainforest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place from immediately after the events of the Eternal Calm video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-7vwsKwMU8) to the very beginning of X-2.

It was a burst of impulse that made Yuna decide to leave Besaid immediately. She knew that Wakka and Lulu would be mad when they found out that she and Rikku left without telling them, or were presumably about to leave. But she tried not to care. Don't so much as glance at the island that was just behind them. Focus on right now. Like what her cousin was doing in front of the Save Sphere.

“Are you calling for Uncle Cid?” She asked.

It was a simple question, but Rikku seemed to find it funny, bursting into laughter. “No, no, I’m calling Brother. I thought I told you, me and him have our own airship now! It’ll be here in just a minute, and wait ‘til you see it! The Celsius puts Pop’s waterlogged old bucket to shame!” Something told Yuna that for some reason, Cid had lost what little respect his children had left for him, and that it would be wise to avoid that particular topic for the time being. Rikku went on, “And there are four more people on board that you’ll need to be introduced to, so just hang tight!”

There didn’t seem to be anything that Yuna needed to add to the conversation, so the two wait in silence. The High Summoner leaned against the metal railing of the ship and looked around; it seemed identical to the one that she was taken to when the Al Bhed Psyches kidnapped her in Luca two years ago. Maybe it was the same ship. And, she remembered, that that ordeal she had managed to free herself from was the first time she saw Brother, and apparently he was now the leader of the group of sphere hunters she was about to join. She looked over towards Rikku. “Um, by the way, did Brother said anything to you about me knocking him unconscious when we first met?”

Rikku smirked, and said, “Other than that it was the coolest thing to ever happen to him?”

“So he’s not mad?”

“Of course not! He practically squealed when he heard you were coming back with me. Though he’s gonna have to learn how to talk better, ‘cause I’m not parroting back to you every little thing he says in Al Bhed.”

“You won’t have to,” Yuna replied, figuring that that thread of conversation was over as well. She looked down at the gleaming orange sphere that she was still holding in her hand. The sphere, containing a recording of her lost, beloved guardian Tidus. Or, unlikely as it was, another young man that looked and sounded exactly like him. He was imprisoned and angrily ranting about trying to use a weapon and saving a Summoner, which Yuna of course assumed meant her; but just looking at that sphere made her feel and think so many things that she couldn’t keep track.

What should she feel above everything else? Happy, to see his face and hear his voice again after two years of sorely missing him? Hopeful that this meant that somehow, somewhere he could still be alive? Or distressed, that he could also be in trouble? Guilty, at the idea that he might have tried to do something potentially unthinkable for her sake? No, above all, Yuna was confused.

“I’m guessing your mind’s not on Brother right now.” Rikku’s voice snapped Yuna out of her long train of thought. The High Summoner shook her head, and decided to vocalize some of her confusion.

“Rikku? When do you think that sphere was taken?”

Rikku crossed her arms and pondered for a few seconds. “It would have to be sometime after we left Home; that was when Tidus learned about what would happen if you did the Final Summoning, and he got really worked up about wanting to save you. I had to guess, I'd say it was recorded in Bevelle, after the warrior monks captured us; but even then, it doesn’t make sense. ‘Cause that sphere looks a lot older than just two years old, if the image quality is anything to go by; and as for that weapon he mentioned, I got nothin’.”

“And if it was taken then, it wouldn’t change anything,” Yuna went on. “But between the two of us, he hardly ever left our sights during the entire Pilgrimage, and he didn’t know what summoners were before then; so this must have been after he disappeared!” She paused, then looked down again, remembering all too well what she’d said about false hope two years before. But this sphere, even though she wasn’t quite sure what it meant, was real. That had to be Tidus. How could it not be. . . ? “Well, hopefully we can get a better idea about it after we talk to Kimahri.”

“Righto! Then we can start the search! ’Cause if there really is some way we can bring Tidus back, I say we find it!”

That was exactly what Yuna needed to hear to lift her spirits; she started to beam out of excitement. There were so many questions buzzing around in her mind, but she was on her way to finding answers. She was about to thank Rikku for her encouragement when a loud whirring noise coming from the distance; the High Summoner turned around to see a red shape in the sky, quickly growing closer.

"There's the Celsius!" Rikku exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Yuna was transfixed on the bright-red airship that she could only describe as sporty that was approaching them, taking in the gravity of what was beginning for her.

A new journey, new friends, and a new Yuna. She couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
